


Friends LightxL One Shot

by DMMDViTriNoiAo



Category: Death Note
Genre: Kissing, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMDViTriNoiAo/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when L tells Light that he’s his only friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends LightxL One Shot

Light’s POV

“All I can say is Light you are my only friend” L said to me. 'What wait we meant to enemies?' I thought. I think it shocked me and Ryuk both.

“What really that means so much to me” I said trying to be happy not shocked.

“I was only joking, have you ever heard of sarcastic” L said. Great now I felt lonely. I felt like killing myself.

“Ryuk is it possible to write my own name in the Death Note” I asked him not really caring that everyone could hear me.

“You think so but I just tried it and it didn’t work” He replied.

“Maybe it will work for me” I told him before grabbing the Death Note from my bag and opening it to a clean page. I was about to write my name down in the Death Note.

“What are you doing” L said grabbing the Death Note off me.

“Uhh, Light we have a problem” Ryuk said.

“What” I asked.

“Remember if some touches the Death Note they will be able to see me” Ryuk reminded me.

“Shit” I looked up to see L starting at Ryuk frozen.

“W..W..Who are y..you?” L stuttered.

“I’m Ryuk” He said.

“What are you” L asked. I looked at everyone else who were completely confused. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

“Ryuk a Shimigami” I told him. After I said that L fainted.

“Uhhh I’ll take him to his room” I groaned picking L up.

When L woke up he looked around the room before his eyes landed on me.

“Hey Light I had this strange dream you were in it, well everyone was in it, I touched this book and suddenly saw this monster that you said was a Shinigami” L said.

“Uh L that really happened” I said nodding towards Ryuk.

“Oh my god” L said looking towards Ryuk.

“Why is there a Shinigami here” L asked.

“Well truth be told, I’m Kira, what I used is to kill people used to be Ryuks so Ryuk has to stay with me until it’s finished or I die” I replied.

“I should get you arrest” L said. I smirked and walked over to him.

“Yeah but you’re not going to happen” I smiled before kissing him. When I pulled away L looked shocked.

“What was that for” L said quietly.

“Do you know what Yagami spells backwards” I asked.

“What” L asked?

“I’m a gay” I whispered before walking away.

My worst enemy is my soul mate.


End file.
